


Память

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt, Fantastic, Far Future, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Mad Science, Memory Related, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Psychology, Robots, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Наша память является для нас неоспоримым доказательством того, что мы реальны и являемся собой. Но, возможно, иногда память все же ошибается.





	Память

Цветные живые ковры из растений пестрели по всем стенам, полу и даже потолку лаборатории. Они изящно и нежно выгибали свои сочные зеленые листики, тянулись к свету и распускали бутоны невероятных форм и окрасок.

Единственным человеком среди всего этого огромного дендрологического сада обычно был лишь один Гел. Гел был одним из ученых-биологов научной станции «Закира».

Станция располагалась на далекой, еще не терроформированной планете, где земляне в последствие собирались создать свою колонию. Но процесс затянулся на несколько лет, и все, что было финансировано — лишь небольшая, но хорошо оборудованная станция.

Повсюду здесь Гела окружало не только множество цветов, но и множество людей. Большей частью станцию занимали ученые, но военных и гражданских, мечтающих строить новый дом, тоже было предостаточно.

Сегодня был выходной, но Гел, как обычно, проводил его в лаборатории среди своих питомцев, собранных с самых различных планет. Цветы тихо перешептывались и порой покачивали листьями от работы кондиционеров и генераторов воздуха.

Снаружи «Закиры» атмосферы не было, лишь голые скалы и ядовитые озера. Гел сел на пластиковый ящик с оборудованием и посмотрел вверх. Там, еще выше пестреющих полок, было огромное черное небо, отгороженное от станции энергетическим экраном. За небом — пустота.

Каждые 15 минут в нем можно было различить голубоватые всполохи сгорающих мелких метеоритов. Примерно раз в пол часа пролетали и более крупные обломки.

Гел взял в руки стоявший напротив горшок с кустиком пестрых мелких цветочков. В лаборатории висел свежий, сладковатый запах. Гел глубоко вздохнул. Было так тихо, что Гел слышал мерное тиканье своих кварцевых наручных часов и веселые голоса людей из соседнего зала.

Кто-то коснулся плеча Гела и тот, вздрогнув, медленно обернулся. «Ты слишком тихо ходишь…» — недовольно сказал он подошедшей к нему молодой девушке с голографическим планшетом в руках. Та виновато пожала плечами и убрала свернувшийся планшет в карман.

И кожа, и глаза, и волосы у нее были какого-то приятного орехового оттенка, отличавшегося между собой по тону. В ее жестковатых и слегка скованных движениях светились добродушие и рассудительность. Она улыбнулась уголком плотно сжатых губ.

Гел поставил цветок на место и поднялся ей навстречу.

«Тея, здравствуй». — приветливо воскликнул он. Тея кивнула головой и протянула Гелу руку.

На руках ее были надеты механические перчатки из тонких, подвижных металлических пластинок, напоминая издалека кусок какого-то инопланетного серебристого панциря с щупальцами. Тея встряхнула рукой, и пластинки и провода собрались в почти незаметные браслеты.

Перчатки управлялись силой мысли, определенными мозговыми импульсами. Всех инженеров учили этому взаимодействию с механическими технологиями.

Другим людям, особенно со слабой мозговой активностью, запустить перчатки и прочие подобные приборы не всегда удавалось. У Гела, ко всеобщему удивлению, получилось сразу, хотя он никогда раньше не работал с машинами и искусственными материалами.

Тея потрепала его по гладко зачесанным назад волосам, взъерошивая прическу. Гел поморщился. У него был прямой узкий нос, бледная кожа и голубые, почти стеклянные глаза, от чего весь его облик казался каким-то искусственным.

Но сам Гел ни чуть не был бесчувственным, спокойным или правильным. Он со смехом обнял Тею. Тея стала отпихивать его от себя, но Гел поцеловал ее в щеку. «Сдерживай себя, пожалуйста». — недовольно ответил та. Гел снова рассмеялся. — «Почему?..»

Позади послышались громкие разговоры и шаги. Гел замолчал. В лабораторию пришла группа парней и девушек лаборантов, хихикая и громко болтая. Они собирали плоды съедобных растений с грядок, кустов и с нескольких деревьев, росших в центре лаборатории. Тея недовольно нахмурилась. «Пойдем». — тихо сказал ей Гел, беря под локоть и уводя из лаборатории.

День и вечер на «Закире» регулировались специальными приборами и освещением; ночью большинство систем переходило в экономичный режим, закрывались предприятия и лаборатории.

Тея и Гел сидели на небольшом балкончике смотровой площадки в центральном зале. Сейчас тут было пусто и одиноко. Позади громоздились в полутьме столы, стулья и диваны. На Тее был венок из мелких пестрых цветочков.

Теплое и какое-то сладковатое счастье билось в душе Гела; оно бурлило, сияло, переливалось и грело его сердце. Гел не мог описать его иначе, как горячий, золотистый, сияющий комочек, иногда сонно вздрагивающий.

Это было странно и замечательно — чувствовать эмоции. Не поверхностные, резкие, громкие, переполненные какой-то неуместной яркостью, вычурностью и огромным объемом, как у тех юных мальчишек и девчонок лаборантов, а вот такие тихие, но глубокие и всеобъемлющие.

***

Комната Гела была совсем крохотная и почти полностью уставленная растениями и предметами его увлечений: от компьютера, инструментов, экспериментальных образцов и научных расчетов до музыкального синтезатора и книг. Стены были обклеены фотографиями, плакатами, картинами, отпечатанными на глянцевой бумаге. Кое-где висели тетрадные листики с формулами, модели космических кораблей и записи самого Гела. На узкой металлической кровати было брошено цветастое клетчатое покрывало.

Когда Гел проснулся, он вдруг обнаружил, что все это куда-то исчезло. Он лежал на чем-то холодном, в полной темноте. Где-то в углу мигал красным светом голографический экран. Такой же мигающий экран, но в уменьшенном виде и встроенный в переносной компьютер, был на руке Гела. Гел растерянно поднялся.

Когда его ноги коснулись пола, он, как не старался, долго не мог понять, холодный тот или теплый, и из чего сделал. Гел глянул вниз, на свои босые ноги и на серую, потертую плитку, а затем подошел к экрану. Он был старый и местам поржавевший. На нем мигала надпись о расходе последних процентов энергии.

Гел, пока еще не понявший, что случилось, но очень взволновавшийся, стал изучать дополнительную информацию, предоставленную ниже. Выяснилось, что небольшой термоядерный реактор, бывший на станции, сейчас, как и все остальное, отключен. Единственным, что работало на станции до этого момента, был защитный экран и часть лаборатории, в которой, похоже, сейчас и был Гел.

Достаточно большое количество солнечной энергии, добываемой днем, поддерживало его работу и ночью, собирая остатки в резервах, но сейчас, похоже, произошел сбой, или резерв закончился по какой-то причине; этого сказано не было, просто экран указывал, что его нет.

Гел, испугавшийся, что сейчас все совсем отключится, в том числе подача воздуха и система жизнеобеспечения, кинулся обыскивать лабораторию в поисках скафандра или защитной маски; после чего он собирался найти отключенный реактор и запустить.  
Это место невероятно напоминало «Закиру», но думать о том, что же реально происходит, у Гела времени не было. Если это и правда его станция, он должен кого-то предупредить, или сам включить заново подачу энергии, если рядом никого больше не окажется.

Парень схватил кислородную маску — все, что нашел под рукой; и побежал по темным коридорам в инженерный отсек.

Как ни странно, то, что вокруг была кромешная тьма, не дезориентировало Гела; очертания предметов и стен быстрыми сверкающими линиями выступали перед его взором и он чувствовал, куда и где надо свернуть. Он решил, что просто очень хорошо знает дорогу, если это и правда «Закира», ведь именно в инженерном отсеке чаще всего работала Тея. К тому же, может слабое аварийное освещение все еще работало в коридорах? Парень особо не заострял на этом внимания.

Гел добежал до инженерного отсека и открыл дверь кодом внутренней безопасности. Внутри так же было пусто и темно; техника местами поржавела и все было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Беглый осмотр Гела указал на то, что с самим генератором все было в порядке и парень, смахнув пыль с пультов, запустил его работу.

Медленно, скрепя, стали разгоняться лопасти. Видно было, что его очень давно никто не запускал… Гел взглянул на свой компьютер на руке и обнаружил, что энергия полностью закончилась две минуты назад. За это время у Гела уже должно было начаться головокружение от нехватки кислорода, его должен был пробирать холод и бешено колотиться сердце… Но он ничего не ощущал.

Послышался далекий гул. Это метеориты бились о стены станции, больше не защищенной энергетическим полем. «Наверное, это всего лишь сон… Скоро я проснусь у себя дома, где с «Закирой» все в полном порядке, увижу Тею…» — пробормотал Гел.  
Реактор окончательно запустился и Гел подал энергию на защитный экран и жизнеобеспечение. Красный огонек перестал мигать на его руке и показатели стали восстанавливаться. Парень пошел изучать станцию.

Его шаги гулко отдавались по пустым, запыленным коридорам. Некоторые он узнавал. Гел пошел в зал, где, по его представлениям, была ботаническая лаборатория.

Зал с прозрачным куполом, сейчас закрытым железными задвижками, был на месте. Но растений там не было, лишь кучки мусора, разбросанные кое-где жухлые листья и засохшие скелеты деревьев. Гел хотел в ужасе убежать прочь, но тут его взгляд упал на рабочий стол с компьютером в самом углу зала.

Это были его стол и компьютер, по крайней мере, вчера днем, до того, как он проснулся в этом странном месте. Около компьютера стоял небольшой, круглый, и вполне еще живой, кактус. Гел радостно взял горшок в руки.

«Редкий вид из глубин пустыни… Способен долгое время обходиться без воды и приспособлен к сильным температурным перепадам…» — пробормотал Гел. Он решил, что компьютер почитает позже, и побежал с кактусом включать синтезирование воды.

Когда Гел запускал рычаги, то случайно укололся о кактус, все еще бывший в его руках. На этот раз он ощутил легкое покалывание в пальце и хотел по привычке сунуть его в рот, что бы остановить кровь, но тут обнаружил, что крови не было. Он поднес палец ближе к глазам.

Под кожей виднелись тончайшие провода, которые быстро скрылись под восстановившимися подвижными механическими пластинками.

Гел знал, что это были нанороботы. Перчатки Теи, при повреждении, восстанавливались такими же крохотными пластиками; миллионами микроскопических роботов, штопающих любые материалы и ткани на клеточном уровне.

Если бы мог, Гела пробил бы холодный пот. Он поставил кактус на один из пультов и стал осматривать себя. Затем взял отвертку и поцарапал руку. Снова ощущение лёгкого покалывания, а под кожей — хитро сплетённые провода. И вновь, за пару минут, нанороботы собрали в прежнее целое состояние его кожу. Он потрогал место пореза, на котором не осталось даже швов.

«Что за дурацкий сон! Я что — робот?! Точнее, не робот, а андроид, мой металлический корпус покрыт синтетической кожей…» — он поморщился от собственных слов и пошел вместе с кактусом в уборную, чтобы набрать для того воды. Налив из-под крана в ладони желтоватую, еще не отфильтрованную станцией воду и побрызгав кактус, Гел пошел назад в лабораторию и включил компьютер. Тот с шипением и треском запустился.

Парень обнаружил там записи, данные, архивы… Все что должно было прояснить ситуацию. Но чем дальше Гел все это листал, тем удивлённие и недоверчивее становился его взгляд.

Уже 1000 лет «Закира» была отключена и заброшена. Последним, что еще кое-как функционировало, оставалась лаборатория с консолью и защитное поле.

Гел смотрел тысячи блоков данных и видеозаписей проходивших когда-то здесь исследований. Затем он нашел список с именами и фотографиями жителей станции и ее командира.

Тея, как и многие другие, числилась в списках экипажа. Она действительно была инжинером. Была много-много сотен лет назад.

Сам Гел значился как «дежурный андроид класса GL03». В записях говорилось, что финансирование станции было полностью урезано, проект закрыли, а станцию бросили.

Вероятно, Гела просто забыли, или отключили, оставив, как мусор, вместе со станцией. После отлета той последней экспедиции, среди участников которой была Тея, никто не посещал «Закиры».

Через несколько дней после последней записи командира была запись с подписью «андроида GL03» — «Живые формы на станции не обнаружены. Перехожу в режим ожидания. Отключаю все, кроме защитного экрана, накопителей солнечной энергии, отсека b16 и себя.»

Затем следовала еще одна запись, что и сам андроид GL03 переходит в спящий режим, подключившись к питанию отсека b16. Дальше ничего не было. Последний сеанс компа значился датой 1000 летней давности.

Гел не помнил всего этого. Возможно, он сам стер часть этих воспоминаний или они удалились автоматически во время его «спящего режима». Значит ли это, что вся его жизнь, его человеческая жизнь была всего лишь сном?

 

Гел открыл створки купола и взглянул в холодный черный космос. Некоторые из знакомых ему звезд уже потухли, некоторые, новые, зажглись только что.

Остались ли еще где-то там среди них люди? Быть может, он последнее напоминание об их навсегда ушедшей в тени веков цивилизации.

Если бы это тело умело плакать, то сейчас бы по щеке Гела скатилась слеза. Он стукнул кулаком по стене. Он пытался проснуться. Он не хотел верить, что это было правдой. Но ничего не менялось. Все такой же черный космос и пустая, покрытая пылью станция молчаливо давили на него со всех сторон.

Он устало вздохнул и принеся из уборной швабру и ведро желтой воды, принялся прибираться в зале, складывая пыль и остатки растений в мешки для переработки.

Гел долго смотрел как измельчаются и уплотняются в торф остатки растений и пыли; если бы только у него было хоть немного семян, на этой переработанной земле можно было вырастить новые растения… Гел убрал землю в ящики и вернулся в лабораторию, в надежде найти еще что-нибудь полезное. Затем, он в задумчивости сел по среди залы.

Ему не требовался отдых, еда, сон. Он не мог заболеть и умереть. Но и с кем-либо поговорить или покинуть эту пустынную станцию он не мог тоже. Сколько еще столетий ему сидеть тут? Что ему делать?.. На всей планете есть только он. И кактус.

20.03.16


End file.
